


Apologies?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Roceit but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas and Patton try to make Roman and Janus apologize to each other, only to kinda get what they want.Janus and Roman are both obviously hurt, but refuse to talk about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Apologies?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles and Summaries, but hopefully I'm better at writing...
> 
> Criticism is welcome!

This episode was just Roman and Janus, it was right after Janus had done his name reveal. Thomas had forced them to sit down until they both apologized and made up, unluckily Roman had decided that: “Only Heros say sorry.” and that since he was no longer Thomas’ hero, he won’t apologize.

Janus had felt that he did nothing wrong, he was attacked so he defended himself. Sure, maybe he was a bit too harsh but Roman had violated his trust the first time he let his guard down. Roman didn’t deserve an apology and despite being known as Deceit, this was one time that Janus wouldn’t lie.

Eventually, Thomas got tired of the two just standing there glaring at each other, so he called for Patton.

“Well, hey there kiddos! What seems to be the problem?”

“Well, I for one am not going to apologize to this… Venomous Villian! Everything is turning upside down and I will not stand for it! First, I was supposed to disagree with him, then trust him, I’m no longer even a hero, and now I have to say sorry to the obvious bad guy?!” Roman was almost shouting.

Janus rolled his eyes, “I thought Remus was the ‘Obvious bad guy.’ He’s literally the embodiment of Thomas’ unwanted imagination, not to mention you guys symbolize black and white, good and evil. His main color is black. So, Uhm…”

Roman sneered and crossed his arms, still refusing to do anything.

“Well, what if you both talked about how you guys both felt about what happened.”

Janus chuckled, “Sorry, Patton, but I don’t think this is some cartoon. We can’t just talk about our feelings and then everything’s solved.”

Patton frowned and looked at the ground, “Oh, uhm ok.”

Thomas glared at Janus, “How about we at least try?”

Janus rolled his eyes and looked at his fingernails, then motioned for Roman to go first.

“Doesn’t a Prince always need the spotlight?”

Roman sighed, obviously just as opposed to the idea as Janus.

“I don’t feel like I can trust him.”

Janus put his hand on his chest and gasped dramatically, “Really?! I never would have guessed!”

Surprisingly, Thomas was the one who got fed up with Janus first.

“Can you stop making jokes for one fucking minute?”

Janus foxed his posture and smoothed down his jacket, making sure to take as long as he could. He then flashed one of those cartoonish grins before calmly stating; “The other option is to cry and face my feelings, so no.”

Patton looked like he was about to comfort Janus but instead made a sympathetic whining noise.

“It’s okay! This is a safe space to talk about your feelings, no one will make fun of you!”

Thomas just looked shocked, and Roman stood still.

“So, how about we both agree on being kinda sorta sorry, and we never speak again unless absolutely necessary?”

Janus looked over to Roman and shrugged.

“Deal.”

Within seconds, Patton and Thomas were left in the living room just standing there like idiots.

“What just happened?”

From the top of the stairs, Virgil (who had apparently watched everything go down) yelled ”Two depressed but stubborn idiots getting as close to an apology as you’re going to get out of them.”


End file.
